dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tora
|manga debut = ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock |anime debut = "The Ultimate Battle" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force Saiyan Army (Bardock's Planet Elite Force) |FamConnect = }} Tora, known as in the original Japanese version, is a Saiyan and a member of Bardock's Planet Elite Force, a group within the Saiyan Army under the Frieza Force. Overview Conception Tora's original character design by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru differed much from the final draft by Akira Toriyama. Originally he had hair that closely resembled Vegeta's. His body was not muscular like it is now, he was actually drawn with a much thinner body, which made him look taller than Bardock. Like a few other members of Bardock's team, Tora's name was not changed completely from the original draft to the final draft, as it was Tomā　(トマー); the other members consist of Bardock and Shugesh.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 Appearance Tora is one of the taller members of Bardock's team and wears ice blue and black armor. His hair is flat at the top and kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color. Personality Tora is much like Bardock in that he will kill in cold blood and is a ruthless fighter, yet has a high degree of honor and camaraderie. He is also shown to have a light-hearted side, often playfully teasing his allies, especially his best friend Bardock, to whom he makes of point of keeping the captain from getting too cocky. In the Dragon Ball SD adaption of the Episode of Bardock, his light-hearted side is shown when he convinces Bardock and his teammates to perform a team fighting pose (which is identical to the Ginyu Force's signature team fighting pose), though Bardock finds the pose awkward and is comically angry at Tora for convincing him to do something so embarrassing. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Tora made a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Fasha in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. ''Dragon Ball Super'' According to Toyotarō's interpretation of what may have happened to them during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Tora is contacted by Leek about the order to return, however Tora and the other members of his squad have not heard it. They are then killed by Dodoria and two underlings. Film Appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Tora, along with Bardock, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is attacked by the last surviving Kanassan, Toolo, Tora kills the Kanassan. Then, Tora and the others decide to return Bardock to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he can receive treatment for his injuries. After hearing that there is an inconsistency in his brainwaves, the group decide to leave without him to wipe out the inhabitants on Planet Meat, as this is their next assignment. It is assumed that after reaching Meat, they immediately destroy all of its natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed by Dodoria and his elites, who make short work of the team. Before finishing Tora off with a brutal punch to the face, Dodoria reveals Frieza's intent to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Tora initially survives the attack, but dies of his wounds immediately after informing the recovered Bardock of what he has discovered. Tora is the only person Bardock gets the chance to talk to when the latter finds his group slaughtered by Dodoria and his elites. Vowing to avenge his four allies, Bardock removes Tora's armband (now soaked in blood) and ties it across his forehead, providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features. ''Broly'' Tora makes a cameo appearance in Broly when Frieza was using his scouter to detect the snipers that were in King Vegeta's palace. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Episode of Bardock'' Tora has a cameo appearance along with his fallen comrades Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh. Power ;Video Games According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Tora's power level is 5,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - the most basic form of an energy attack. *'Flame Ballet' – An attack meant to ignite the opponent in blue flames. Used on Toolo in the TV special, and named in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – It is unknown if Tora can use this in his base form but he is seen using this attack in his Great Ape form in Bardock - The Father of Goku. *'SP Fighting Pose 4 (3)' – Used in Dragon Ball SD. Forms and Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Tora is able to achieve the Great Ape transformation at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Great Ape Tora becomes a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Tora has made cameos or is mentioned in several video games. In Budokai 3, Tora's face is shown whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Tora's corpse is briefly shown in the reenacted Bardock Special (although it was merely Nappa used as a placeholder for Tora). In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Tora's name is seen on Dodoria's biography page. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Tora is mentioned by Bardock when he is about to fight Frieza. Tora's first appearance as a playable character is in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe (originally), Tetsu Inada (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Funimation dub: Mike McFarland *AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Brazilian Portuguese dub: José Parisi Jr. (original dub), Alexandre Marconatto (redub) *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust *Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal *German dub: 'Thomas Schmuckert'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DBl4T4bwjI Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh vs. Dodoria and his elites ;Films *Tora (Great Ape), Bardock (Great Ape), Fasha (Great Ape), Borgos (Great Ape), and Shugesh (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander, Demetrious, and Kanassan warriors *Tora, Bardock, and Shugesh vs. Toolo *Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh vs. Dodoria and his elites Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "tomato". *In the Episode of Bardock, Tora is wearing armor in the same style that Bardock wears, without the shoulder plating. This is not what he wore in his original death scene in Bardock - The Father of Goku. Gallery See also *Tora (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Toma Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased